Primeras
by Sve
Summary: Las primeras veces siempre son importantes, desde una sonrisa, hasta una lágrima. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. /Yaoi /Slash / Fluff / Dark / Drabbles / CAPITULO IV: Primera Pesadilla.
1. Primera Sonrisa

**Primeras.**

**Por Sve.**

**I: Primera Sonrisa.**

El día que Sebastian Michaelis vio por primera vez a Ciel Phantomhive, lágrimas habían humedecido su rostro, pero ninguna salía de sus ojos. Había estado llorando, sin dudas, pero ya no lo hacía, era un alma fuerte.

Los días pasaron y el demonio ya tenía un nombre, y un apellido, un amo y algunos subordinados, casi como en su hogar.

Su amo le delegaba quehaceres pobres y aburridos, sólo utilizándolo con potencial cuando así lo deseaba. No le prestaba atención, aunque sin él no podía ser quien era. Su amo era un niño y un hipócrita, casi como en su hogar.

Sólo con una diferencia.

En el Infierno todos reían, las carcajadas eran eternas, y sinceras, porque nadie reía falsamente, disfrutaban de lo que hacían y así lo demostraban. Pero en este lugar, una persona no sonreía, no sinceramente.

Ciel Phantomhive no sonreía.

Se dio cuenta cuando no había nada que realmente le diera satisfacción. Comía los mejores pasteles, pero el sabor no le daba gozo. Vivía al lado de su prometida, pero no sonreía para ella. Tenía una tía que lo adoraba, realmente esa mujer extraña y de alma destrozada guardaba afecto, _amor_ por un niño, y él no respondía ante nada.

Pero no se mentía, simplemente no sonreía, porque no quería hacerlo, porque nada se lo provocaba.

Dijo él conde mismo ante la interrogación del demonio: "No puedo sonreír cuando mis padres no están y se han robado todo lo que hay en mí."

Para Ciel Phantomhive, su cuerpo, su ser, carecía de alma.

Aunque era obvio, que Ciel se equivocaba, y que mentía.

El alma más perfecta se ocultaba en su interior.

Si había un motivo por el cual un niño de diez años no podía sonreír, sin dudas, no era por lo que éste había dicho. Oh no, el joven conde no sonreía, porque conocía su destino, porque el demonio disfrutaría viendo su trabajo bien hecho.

¡Pero cómo se equivocaba!

Sólo así su alma era deliciosa.

Él era un sin alma, un descorazonado, carecía de sentimientos humanos, pero este niño tenía era el alma que él deseaba más allá de todo impulso; era lógico que tuviera cierto agrado por el cuerpo mortal de su alma.

También, era lógico, que se preocupara por él. Corrompida como estaba, era perfecta, no podía hacerla cambiar, jamás.

Por eso Ciel Phantomhive no _podía_ sonreír.

Aunque lo quisiera. Aunque se mintiera y eso sólo amargara al demonio.

Los humanos se equivocaban tanto.

No _podía_ sonreír.

Por eso, desde aquella pregunta sólo alguien disfrutaría.

Sebastian Michaelis, demonio, mayordomo, sería quién sonreiría por los dos.

**.:*:.**

**Notas de Autor: **Esto apesta, pero como tengo todo planeado y más capítulos escritos, es lógico que lo publique y lo siga publicando.

Ok, sé que muchos dirán que es un recurso muy utilizando y sí, lo es, la verdad es que no pretendo originalidad, de hecho creo haber leído un "First" sobre Ciel en inglés. De todos modos, los "Primeras" se pueden encontrar en casi todos los fandoms y realmente me gustan la mayoría.

Por supuesto, esto va a tener yaoi y va a tener muchas cosas crack y mucho fluff y muchas cosas locas.

Este primero es sólo una prueba, pero como han de saber voy a publicar rápido porque los capítulos son cortos y en diez minutos los escribo, por lo cual me encantaría recibir reviews rápido! Sí, no los exijo, pero sé que siempre alguien los deja por lo cual me gustaría verlos así puedo contestar a todos antes del "siguiente capítulo".

Estos "Primeros" van de la mano y se pueden relacionar el uno con el otro, no duden sobre eso, aunque carece de relación con mis otras historias.

Gloria sigue! Y Perpetuo Blanco también! No dejé nada al azar, solamente tardo.

**Notas Personales: **Varios me enviaron mensajes preguntándome sobre un modo de contacto, disculpen que sea un desastre pero la realidad es que tengo msn aunque no lo uso mucho! Pero sí se pueden comunicar conmigo a través de mi cuenta de Twitter y Facebook: _**(at)xxSve**_ en twitter y _**Sve Heap **_en Facebook n.n


	2. Primera Mentira

**Primeras.**

**Por Sve.**

**II: Primera Mentira****.**

El amo del infierno tenía una clara regla para sus subordinados: nada de mentiras.

Con sólo una mentira, aquellos a su alrededor podrían destruirlo todo. Oh, él era muy organizado y nada debía escapar a sus manos, nadie le mentía, o por lo menos, nadie mentía en el averno. Nadie que saliera de las tinieblas mentiría nunca.

Pero el Conde Ciel Phantomhive desconocía esta realidad, y claro, tampoco tenía por qué saberlo. La inocencia de los humanos. Era lo que los hacía tan deliciosos.

Y Sebastian Michaelis, demonio de nacimiento, había dado con esa alma inocente rogando por ser consumida y corrompida, o corrompida y consumida, daba igual.

Poco a poco ganando su confianza; desde ese primer momento en que lo vio, escondido en la pequeña jaula donde lo tenían sus captores (intentando lo imposible ¡nadie se puede ocultar en una caja con barrotes! Otra prueba de su inocencia), sólo mostrándose ante él. Sólo con cumplir una orden más que simple, Sebastian (recientemente bautizado) había comenzado a ganar esa confianza que pocos sabrían ganar con el pasar de los años en la vida del joven Conde.

Un par de palabras de seguridad, unos susurros en el oído, un par de brazos en los cuales apoyarse, y con es, sólo con eso, lograría lo que más deseaba; oh sí, el demonio deseaba a Ciel Phantomhive, deseaba su confianza, deseaba destruirlo y corromperlo sin la necesidad de hacerlo, deseaba lo imposible y poco a poco lo lograba.

Pero el conde iba aprendiendo y los juegos dejaban de ser tan simples y la diversión se acercaba, moldeado a su gusto, el pubescente pensaba de un modo calculador, y, por obvias razones, comenzaba a desconfiar.

Más los demonios son seres de palabra, nunca mentirían ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué inconveniente tendría, luego de haber jurado lealtad en su primer encuentro con el pequeño niño?

Las preguntas no se hacían esperar, y la respuesta más certera era esa que afirmaba y le daba (al Conde) una confirmación de su status.

Ciel Phantomhive, esperaba fidelidad, esperaba compañía ¿qué más esperaba? Todo él se lo daría, nada le negaría, jamás.

—Nunca debes traicionarme— proclamó Ciel desde su lugar detrás del escritorio que alguna vez había sido de su padre, lo único que había sobrevivido al incendio —, lo sabés ¿no es así Sebastian?

—Por supuesto, My Lord— dijo mientras hacía una reverencia, desentonaba con la sonrisa de su rostro, quitándole seriedad.

—Siempre debes serme fiel a mí y sólo a mi— aclaró, casi parecía dudar de lo que él mismo decía, un instinto oculto lo hacía dudar—. Es una orden.

El demonio sonrió aún más, el niño necesitaba afianzarse a algo para no terminar de caer, él le iba a dar ese sostén.

Sosteniendo su corazón con su mano derecha, con la izquierda bien estirada contra el suelo mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con una de sus rodillas hizo cumplimiento de un contrato.

—Yes, My Lord.

Qué equivocado estaba el Conde si realmente pensaba, que en el final, Sebastian Michaelis iba a seguir a su lado.

Los demonios nunca mienten en el infierno, sólo aprenden a conformar.

**.:*:.**

**Notas de Autor: **Otro capítulo! Salió como quería, aburrido, sin mucho contenido pero bien, de a poco se va formando lo que quiero.

Prometo que va a haber yaoi, drama, lemon, lime, lo que quieran, lo que pidan, bueno, lo que pidan tal vez no, pero está medianamente formado todo.

Próximos capítulos en camino.

…

_**ATENCIÓN! Estoy a la búsqueda de un beta reader (editor en pocas palabras) para mi historia multichapter "Gloria", simplemente necesito que corrija mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales. Me ahorraría bastante trabaja, publicaría más rápido y quien me ayude leería mi historia un poco más rápido. Interesados, un simple mensaje sirve.**_

…


	3. Primer Fracaso

**Primeras**

**Por Sve**

**III: Primer Fracaso**

_Advertencia: Esta capítulo no está corregido más que por el corrector de y posiblemente tenga errores. Además, escenas de violencia, si bien no explícita, sí gráfica. _

Los cuerpos inertes de los niños secuestrados yacían por el suelo de la oscura habitación. Despojos de las sonrisas que alguna vez habían tenido, recuerdos en las mentes de los que los quisieron, sombras de quienes fueron, quienes pudieron ser.

Sin necesidad de ver sus rostros era obvio quienes eran, el mayor, once años, cabellos rubios, oscurecidos por el ambiente en el que estaba. El menor, nueve años, cabellos oscuros como la noche.

La imagen era terrible por sí misma, era terrible para cualquiera, para el Conde Phantomhive, también. Los ojos inertes eran parte del motivo en donde esos niños serían reconocidos, azules, como los propios. Un muerto reflejo de la poca vida que en el Ciel se encontraba.

El caso no había sido exitoso, por primera vez, había fallado.

El joven sabía que la posibilidad siempre existía, había estado cercano a ella en varias situaciones, pero el culpable siempre terminaba apareciendo, las victimas si lo lograban eran rescatadas. Pero en este caso, no había nada que hacer. Absolutamente nada.

Los hermanos Phil habían sido secuestrados por quien los cuidaba hacía tres meses, un tutor capacitado, estudioso, experto en varias áreas, Ciel lo había conocido en algún momento como su profesor de música hasta que la tragedia había atacado su vida y Sebastian hubiera ocupado su lugar.

Los padres de los hermanos habían estado histéricos, desesperanzados. Los niños eran inocentes, si el tutor decía que debían seguirlo durante mil años, ellos lo harían, no tenían qué temer. Excepto que sí.

Sebastian lo había acompañado en montones de investigaciones y recados para la Corona, pero nunca se habían topado con algo tan especial. Las pistas casi no existían, porque no había nada extraño, porque nadie creía que alguien pudiera secuestrar a los niños por algún motivo en particular, sí, dinero, poder, venganza, pero el tutor no necesitaba nada de eso.

Thompson, el apellido.

Habían concluido tras las últimas dos semanas de investigación que el móvil indudable sería la locura, la demencia pura.

Los laberintos de Francia habían sido los lugares elegidos en la búsqueda. Los niños no estaban ahí. Los niños estaban en Londres. En los sótanos de una iglesia. Junto al tutor.

Sebastian había llegado al lugar producto del olor a putrefacción "y pecado" había dicho en el momento. Entonces el heredero cruzó el umbral que separaba una habitación de aquella donde todo había ocurrido.

El aroma a excrementos, a daño, a horror estaba presente, así como el baho propio del olvido. Una cama pequeña a un costado y un escritorio junto a la puerta. En el medio de la habitación estaba el cadáver del tutor, en claro estado de putrefacción, el color gris claro en su piel. En una de sus manos un arma, en la otra la mano hinchada de uno de los niños, el menor, al cual el mayor, en mejor estado, estaba abrazado.

La imagen era clara, obvia, pero desconcertante a la vez. Los hermanos Phil habían sobrevivido a su tutor, pero no se habían ido de su lado.

El caso había sido un fracaso. No había más qué hacer. Sólo cerrar el caso, informarlo a los padres, a la Reina y seguir con la vida. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Exceptuando el fallo.

El carruaje que esperaba al mayordomo, demonio y al Conde, humano, se alejó en cuanto ellos ingresaron al compartimiento de pasajeros.

— Es un hermoso día— comentó el mayordomo.

— Es verdad.

Y lo era, así como dentro de la iglesia se encontraba la muerte, fuera era uno de los pocos días que el sol en su totalidad brillaba sobre Londres, claro, fascinante, ni muy frío ni muy cálido.

— El Joven Amo se encuentra de buen ánimo, sucede algo fuera de lo común? — la pregunta era claramente una burla, no había nada que implicara buen humor en lo general del día, no había nada que significara nada. El conde sólo quería por enésima vez olvidar lo que había visto, tomar un baño, olvidar el aroma, tomar el té y olvidar el sabor.

— A veces no lo entiendo. Compartir más allá de la muerte junto a una persona— si algo había sido claro en la habitación de la muerte (porque no era una asesinato) era que los niños no habían intentado escapar, no habían querido hacerlo.

¿Qué clase de locura podría llevar a aquello?

— La locura, Joven Amo, viene en muchas formas— el demonio casi sonrió—, ningún humano debería ser ajeno a ella.

..•..

**Nota: **OMG. Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba algo acá! Ni en ningún lado ya que lo menciono. Siento tanto haber estado ausente, pero la vida real es terrible. Pero siempre se vuelve al primer amor, o bueno a uno de ellos.

Mi vida actual se basa en leer fics cuando puedo, trabajar y estudiar; cosa que yo debería estar haciendo ahora mismo, pero que como quería evitar escribí esto que ustedes deberían haber terminado de leer y bueno, nada eso.

Prometo eventualmente volver con Gloria, la historia completa (epílogo incluido) está en mi mente, pero simplemente es terrible sentarme a escribir mucho más. No lo logro, aunque estoy tratando de organizar un poco mejor mi vida para poder hacerlo cuando quiera.

En fin. Espero hayan disfrutado un poco de este capítuo-tema y que se note un poco mejor qué clase de historia terminara siendo. Si bien no hay un orden cronológico específico, ni hay una línea argumental clara, sí tiene un sistema, sí hay algo que ocurre y que aún no se ve. En fin, nada.

No vemos, espero, pronto!


	4. Primera Pesadilla

**Primeras**

**Por Sve**

**IV: Primera Pesadilla**

_Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas._

Las pesadillas no eran algo que acompañaran a Ciel usualmente, no cuando sus padres estaban a su lado, cuando era más pequeño. Cada vez que el niño que solía ser tenía temor de algo, su padre lo ayudaba a afrontarlo, las ramas del árbol que daban sombra a la biblioteca, la planta baja de la mansión, los ruidos de las escaleras, siempre había una explicación lógica. Aún siendo pequeño Ciel comprendía que no se trataba sólo de una explicación sobre sus miedos, sino también una lección necesaria. Siempre había una explicación.

Excepto cuando ésta no existía.

El único heredero de los Phantomhive podría tener un trato con un demonio, pero no fue con él que la falta de explicación a las situaciones llegó, como él hubiera querido pensar en algún momento, sino el mismo día en que cumplió diez años, esa noche fatídica donde sus padres perecieron, donde él se encontró a sí mismo sólo y en un segundo en una jaula rodeado de otros niños.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les hacían esas cosas? ¿Por qué _le_ hacían esas cosas?

No tenía explicación.

Y con eso, comenzaron las pesadillas.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo cautivo de los extraños, no tuvo siquiera el tiempo suficiente para tener pesadillas, el sueño era un lujo y muy esporádico como para que su mente se tranquilizara lo suficiente.

Luego llegó Sebastian, aunque él sí tenía explicación. Convocado por los actos de los secuestradores, el demonio había llegado con un motivo y por una razón. Las pesadillas no lo iban a involucrar.

Cuando Ciel Phantomhive fue liberado de sus captores, las pesadillas comenzaron, o eso pensaría cualquier persona, excepto que cómo él bien sabía, no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos.

– ¿Tuvo una pesadilla, joven amo?– preguntaba el demonio cuando lo despertaba.

–No, no lo fue– contestaría Ciel.

–Hace no mucho tiempo, un escritor francés dijo algo que podría ser útil en estos momentos–, aclaró su garganta–: "Todo lo que una persona puede imaginar, otros pueden hacerlo realidad".

El conde sintió en su pecho el dolor y el peso de la frase, sus miedos explicables nunca lo habían dañado, más aquellos que desconocía, los que creía que no tendrían posible existencia habían sido los que habían llegado sin mediación. En un instante Sebastian Michaelis había alterado totalmente lo que su padre había tardado años en explicar.

–No es una frase muy adecuada Sebastian.

–Ah, Joven Amo, pero yo no dije que fuera adecuada, sólo que es útil.

Cuestionar a su padre era algo que Ciel nunca había hecho, no había necesidad, más allá de sus caprichos de niño, no había motivo alguno por el cual pudiera dudar de nada que su padre le pudiera decir, y sin embargo ahí estaba, dudando, temiendo. Si lo imaginable había sido realidad, lo inimaginable… lo inimaginable podría ser.

Ser. Existir.

Las cuestiones acompañaron a Ciel durante el tiempo que el demonio estuvo a su lado, más los recuerdos dejaron de ser la mayor preocupación; habían pasado, no tenía motivos para pasar todas sus noches en compañía de ellos, tenía un protector que no permitiría, mientras fuera su deber, que los hechos del fatídico invierno se volvieran a repetir. Sin embargo, con el demonio habían llegado otro tipo de problemas, otro tipo de preocupaciones, que sólo tras sus heridas fueron más reales.

Sebastian parecía ser eterno, pero tal vez no lo era. _Jamás_, Ciel había dudado de la eficacia y eficiencia del mayordomo perfecto, más Undertaker había demostrado la realidad de la frase que el demonio había citado en sus primeras noches en la mansión Phantomhive. La realidad podía superar a la ficción. Las heridas en el cuerpo eran reales y habían dañado a quien el joven heredero había creído invencible.

Y las pesadillas realmente comenzaron.

Y no tenían que ver con sus padres, con sus captores, con la muerte o con el dolor; tenían que ver con la soledad, la desprotección, con todo aquello que él creía que nunca podría ocurrir nuevamente mientras tuviera vida, pero que un solo ser había demostrador sería una realidad de ser necesario, y de no serlo.

Durante el día, los habitantes de la Casa Phantomhive probaban seguir con sus vidas diarias como si nada hubiera cambiado, totalmente profesionales dentro de sus posibilidades, nadie demostraba lo que cada noche los atormentaba.

– ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!

Los gritos agónicos se escuchaban incluso desde los corredores más alejados de la planta baja de la mansión. No había llanto, sino sólo la voz ahogada, rasposa y dolorosa del joven Conde de ojos azules. Todos despertaban, más nadie actuaba, ningún humano bajo el mismo techo se acercaba a su habitación, no por no querer hacerlo, no por crueldad, querían hacerlo, querían reconfortarlo, lo habían intentado, pero los gritos sólo habían aumentado, el llamado no era para ellos.

– ¡Sebastian!

El demonio siempre entraba en la habitación, siempre lo observaba unos minutos, admirando durante instantes. Ciel nunca despertaba.

Las pesadillas eran eternas si nadie lo rescataba, se ahogaba en el mar de agonía sin el demonio.

– Está bien joven amo–, era lo que el demonio decía y en un segundo los ojos de Ciel estaban abiertos de par en par. No había lágrimas, no había nada. Ni siquiera la respiración acelerada, todo se detenía y nada había ocurrido.

Pero ambos sabían que algo sí había ocurrido, porque esa primera vez en que Ciel había dormido, soñado y gritado, ante la presencia de todos sus empleados, el joven Phantomhive se había desmoronado.

Abrazado a las piernas del demonio disfrazado de humano, la explicación había sido simple.

– Tú nunca te irás de mi lado.

..•..

**Nota:** Bueno, siento que este es el capítulo de primeras que más me gusta hasta ahora. Creo que se basa un poco en lo que yo siento realmente serían la expresión de las angustias del Ciel real.

Están leyendo el manga? OMG, es increíblemente insoportable! Genial, pero no soporto lo intriga.

Sobre el capítulo en sí, en realidad es el primero que establece "algo" del canon del manga, si se fijan un poco pueden notar en qué tiempo es, y he de mencionar que a partir de acá, he decidido Primeras va a tener un poco más de argumento real y va a dejar de ser una sucesión de drabbles sin sentidos y sin anudar a otra cosa, ahora son una historia.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas, significan muchísimo para mí, principalmente tras tanto tiempo de no escribir o bueno, no publicar acá por lo menos. Espero este capítulo les guste y sepan que está totalmente dedicado a ustedes los lectores.

Como último detalle, el próximo capítulo (que también pretendo publicar pronto) es una especie de continuación real de éste.

He de admitir que a veces ni siquiera espero los reviews, pocos o muchos, que obtengo, como escritora principalmente de drama es difícil creer que la gente todavía se interesa en nosotros, pero mil millones de gracias. Pronto voy a publicar un lemon o smut puro para todos ustedes =D

Sve.


End file.
